


after all this time i'm still into you

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, bowling, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia walked in like she owned the place, Allison trailing behind her. </p><p>Scott’s eyes widened. “Betrayal,” He whispered.</p><p>Stiles ignored Scott’s theatrics. “Lydia,” He called.</p><p>She looked to him and smiled. “Stiles,” She greeted, snatching Allison’s wrist before the girl could bolt and almost dragging her over. “Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all this time i'm still into you

Scott was moping, Stiles realized after 5 minutes of listening to these wounded puppy noises coming from his best friend.

"Scott," Stiles said, looking to his friend, who was laying on his bed. 

Scott flopped over a little to look at Stiles.

"Get dressed, take a shower," Stiles ordered. "You are so going to owe me for this."

Scott gave him a confused look. “Owe you for wha—” He started.

"Shower! You reek! Even for my standards!" Stiles pointed to Scott’s en suite. 

Scott grumbled, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom, slamming the door a little to make a point.

Stiles rolled his eyes, getting out his phone and texting Lydia. A year ago, if someone told him he could casually text Lydia Martin, he would have laughed in their face and tell them only in his dreams. 

Now they do it all the time. 

'Is she moping?' Stiles sent

An almost automatic ‘Yes’ came onto the screen. ‘You 2?”

'Yep' He paused. 'Bowling? That's what their first date was right?'

'So you do listen to Scott's waxing poetic' Lydia sent. Stiles smiled, rolling his eyes. 

'Just be there in 2 hours, I'll pay,' he sent.

'Fine (:' and he pocketed his phone, going down stairs to the kitchen.

-

Lydia looked at Allison, who sat on the floor with her text book, in utter silence. 

She put her phone down, Stiles already gone. Weird, she never really expected… a close friendship with him. That’s all she felt, Lydia told her self, friendship.

"We’re not sitting here studying. Go, get your cute butt in the shower, so we can do your hair and make up," Lydia ordered. "I, on the other hand, am going to run home and change, probably fix up my worn looking make up and be back here by the time you’re done showering."

Allison looked to her, and then to her text book, and then back. “But we have that huge test in—”

"We both know you’ll pass, so shut up and march in the shower. Now." Lydia stated.

Allison sighed, but smiled. “Thanks Lydia,” she said.

"You will be," Lydia smiled.

-

Scott looked to Stiles when they pulled up to the bowling alley. 

"Dude, we both know I can’t bowl," Scott said.

Stiles made a humming noise of agreement, getting out of the jeep. Scott followed a few seconds later. 

"Stiles, what the hell?" Scott demanded as Stiles paid for 4 people to bowl. "Are we meeting someone here?"

Stiles looked to Scott. “Go sit down, put the bowling shoes on and wait for me.” 

"You’re not my mom, you don’t tell me what to do!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, but I am your best friend trying to help you out," Stiles sighed. 

Scott’s tense shoulder’s deflated and he sighed too. “Sorry,” He grumbled and walked to the lane Stiles had got.

Stiles went to the concession stand and got two lemonades and two cokes. He stood there, watching the doors for Lydia and Allison, waiting on the drinks.

"Here you go kid," The man held out two cups. Stiles took them and then the next to, walking to Scott. Scott grabbed the cokes and helped Stiles put the drinks down. 

Lydia walked in like she owned the place, Allison trailing behind her. 

Scott’s eyes widened. “Betrayal,” He whispered.

Stiles ignored Scott’s theatrics. “Lydia,” He called.

She looked to him and smiled. “Stiles,” She greeted, snatching Allison’s wrist before the girl could bolt and almost dragging her over. “Scott.”

"Lydia," Scott said, then looked to Allison. Allison looked back and they both looked away. "Allison," He said lowly. 

Allison shuddered, leaning forward a little.

Stiles pointed to the chairs. Lydia gracefully pushed Allison in the seat next to Scott. 

"It’s every woman/man for themselves. Lydia, you’re first," Stiles said. "I’m gonna get some nacho’s."

-

Scott and Allison sat in awkward silence for awhile before Allison started to laugh. Scott did too, at first chuckling but grew raucous, both of them laughing hard. Allison leaned forward, curling around her stomach and Scott leaned back, holding his sides.

Lydia wasn’t even bowling, talking to Stiles while he waited for the nacho’s. They both were too wrapped up in each other to notice the other teens.

Scott looked to Allison as soon as the laughing stopped, smiles lingering on both their faces.

"So… they got us here," Scott said.

"Yeah… Scott?" Allison looked to Scott. Her lips were still turned upward, a good sign.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you," She told him softly.

His stomach did a little flip and his face heated. He met her eyes and his smile turned shy. “We done fighting?”

"Yeah," She scooted closer, leaning on his shoulder. They looked to each other and smiles broke out on their faces, laughter starting again.

"This was smart of them," Scott said.

"Lydia’s been crushing on Stiles for awhile now," Allison shrugged, smiling as she looked at her best friend.

Said best friend was having playful banter with Stiles over something that had both of them smiling. 

"Maybe Stiles was right about Lydia being the only love of his life, he is like… freaky smart," Scott murmured.

"Sometimes it’s scary," Allison agreed. 

They paused for a second before beginning to laugh again.

Scott leaned down and kissed Allison, cutting off her laugh.

She sunk into it and put an arm around his neck.

-

Lydia glanced to Scott and Allison, her conversation with Stiles coming to a sudden stop.

"We rock," Stiles said, summarizing her thought process.

Lydia smiled. “Of course we do, I wouldn’t like a loser to go on a double date with me,” She stated.

Stiles whipped his head to her, eyes wide before he was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> still taking requests  
> tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
